


Hunting Foul

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Scat, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Nepeta doesn't have much time for breaks while stalking her prey. Accidents happen.





	Hunting Foul

Nepeta snuck through the forest, low to the ground to avoid detection, tail swaying slowly and methodically. Her movements were fluid, every inch of her body accounted for while she advanced through the foliage. Despite is thickness, her diaper didn’t make a sound as she stalked her prey. In fact, the only noise she’d made while hunting that day was the occasional rumble of her stomach.

She’d changed that morning before setting out, and had managed to keep her padding clean for the entirety of her hunt so far, but she’d been holding back an accident for hours and the need was growing for her to let it out.

Her quarry, a hoofbeast she knew Equius would berate her for killing but which she knew could feed her for a week, had been eluding her all day, but she’d slowly been whittling away at the distance, and she was almost in range to strike. A few more minutes, a proper opportunity, and her prize would be ripe for the taking.

Slowly she made her final approach, staying low, slinking forward step by muffled step, until…

_BLOOOOOORTCH!_

Nepeta doubled over and the hoofbeast galloped away as her bowels gave up on her loudly and violently, her tail raised high. Her padding was filled with all the mess she’d been holding back, heralded by regular wet farts and the loud crackle of her seat expanding. The sudden release caught her off guard, and she was unable to stop herself from fully letting go, adding a slow hiss to the chorus filling the clearing and her diaper.

She stayed crouched, plain to see if anyone else had been there, as the front and back of her diaper pushed outwards against her pants. The mess began to squish within the confines of her pants, and she let out a quiet whine of embarrassment at the sensation of the lump it was making growing out.

A whole day’s worth of missed bathroom breaks was catching up to her all at once, and it wasn’t long before her pants were plastered tight to the surface of her diaper, pressing down on the lumpy backside and squeezing tight around the swollen front. Through the whole ordeal she was helpless to do anything but quietly whine and fill her padding with muck. It seemed to take forever, but eventually all that she was putting into her diaper were sputtering farts, the actual mess finally done with.

Nepeta went to straighten and stand again, wrinkling her nose at the smell that now wafted around her. Not only had she scared her quarry away, but anything she tried to hunt now would smell her from a mile away. She hadn’t brought supplies for a change, either, so she was stuck this way until she could get back to her cave, a walk that would take hours. There was nothing to be done, though, so the feline troll turned tail and began the trek back home.

Her diaper crinkled loudly with every step, the mess shifting uncomfortably against her in seemingly new ways every time she raised her leg. Her face flushed with embarrassment and discomfort, she knew it was going to be a long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
